Lying in the grass
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: Kurt only went for a walk in the park he didn't expect to find the boy he loved; alone, cold and shivering on the ground. One-shot.


**A/N So, hey, this was pratically floating in my head one night and so I started writing... this took me about half a week to write, which is amazing for me, normally I'm so slow at writing! **

**This is pretty nice compared to my other fics, nothing too horrible I promise (I think anyway) again, anything you don't understand let me know and I will get back to you... So, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a paticulary warm day, the sun was out shining and bright, but the wind was attacking Kurt's face with vengence. The boy was wrapped up in a thick navy blue jacket, with gold buttons, knee length black boots which had his skinny grey jeans tucked into them and around his neck was one of his newest scarves. He was warm, yet he still looked fashionable.<p>

Today, Kurt had decided to take a walk in the local park, he needed some fresh air, because for the last few days it had poured with rain and he wasn't able to leave the house much.

Naturally he took his normal route, along the main road, turn left and through the gate, again on your left and you were at the park. It took all of a ten minute walk.

Kurt breathed in a huge lungful of fresh air as he stepped onto the park's pathway. The pathway led all the way around the perimeter of the park, breaking off to circle a patch of grass, used as a sports pitch, but also circling the children's play park and sandbox. Where Kurt could see parents watching their children scream playfully.

Deciding that he didn't really want to listen to all the racket the children were making, he turned towards the expanse of perfect looking green grass. He came for a walk and some peice and quiet, so that was what he was going to do.

Kurt didn't think about anything specific when he went on his walks. Normally his mind focused on a problem he was having at school or what he was going to wear the next day. But today, his mind was elsewhere, well, on one specific person actually.

Blaine.

The boy Kurt had been hopelessly in love with since day one. In his mind he pictured the immaculate boy; his slick black hair tied down to his head in a casing of gel. His hazel eyes shining in the sun, the tiny flecks of gold that swam in the brown. The way he would jump around everytime he got overly excited and that time he nearly fell into the tv, becuase he had found out about the latest Katy Perry album.

Kurt really did love everything about him, even the really annoying parts, which just made him even more adorable.

It was then that Kurt stopped in his tracks, ahead of him, he could see a body lying on the floor, with the person's back facing him. Kurt's first reaction was to call the police, but if the person was hurt he would have to get an ambulance first.

Instinctivly, Kurt looked around to see if there was anyone else in sight, but he had just come to a dip in one of the hills, no one else could see them.

Kurt raced forwards, needing to help the person who he knew was probably in pain, but as he got closer he started to notice how the hair seemed familiar and so did the body shape of the boy.

Blaine! It was Blaine who was lying on the floor in pain. As Kurt approached at a full sprint, he noticed that his arm was bent at a funny angle, that couldn't be comfortable, and his knees were tucked as far up to his chest as they would go.

Kurt fell down onto his knees infront of Blaine and shook his shoulders forcefully, trying to wake him. The boy on the floor moaned at the violent movement, but Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief at the sound. Then, Blaine started shivering, and Kurt only just noticed that he was only wearing a plain white top and a pair of straight-cut jeans. His shoes weren't on his feet, instead they looked like they had been thrown carelessly away and his jacket, Kurt now noticed, was lying underneath a tree some distance away.

Quickly, he removed his own jacket from his body and placed it over Blaine's torso, but not before noticing the amount of mud on his shirt and the small droplets of blood that was staining the fabric.

"Thanks." Blaine said as his shivering began to subside with the sudden warmth.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, lifting Blaine's head up slighlty to inspect his face, which was, thankfully, only covered in mud. "Who did this to you?"

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at Kurt, who could see how much hurt there was in the boy he was holding. Not just physical, but mental hurt aswell.

"I don't know." he replied, and he felt the roughness of his voice in his throat.

"Come on, I think we should get you some place warm." Kurt explained as he helped Blaine sit up an pulled his phone out. He scrolled down the list of contacts until he reached the one titled 'Dad' and pressed the call button.

_"Hello?" Burt answered_

"Hey, dad, it's me. Can you come down to the park? I found Blaine in a pretty poor state, I don't think I can carry him all the way back to our house." Kurt explained quickly, needing to be understood straight away.

_"Wha - yeah, sure kiddo, but the car's in the garage, I'll have to walk down."_

"I know, I just need help carrying him." Kurt didn't give him a chance to reply, instead he ended the call and stuffed his phone in his back pocket.

He looked back down at Blaine, who was wincing as he took each breath.

"Blaine, I'm gonna help you up now, Ok? But I need you to help me out as much as possible." Kurt waited for the boy's response, when he recieved it, it was a short nod, but it sufficed.

Slowly, Kurt hooked one of Blaine's arms around his shoulder and slid his free arm under his back. Carefully he pulled the boy up, but recieved a loud groan and a hiss, before Blaine's full body weight slouched onto him.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt begged, "Try to stand up a little." Blaine complied with Kurt's orders and began to steady himself on his own feet. Together they began walking out of the park, although it was more Kurt pulling Blaine out of the park than him walking!

The two boys reached the park gate and Blaine stumbled forward, and Kurt only just managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Blaine, just lean on me a sec, I need to get the gate open." Kurt requested and Blaine followed his orders, not really being able to do anything other than listen to the boy trying to help him.

Kurt managed to swing the large, metal gate open just enough so the two boys could get through. Carefully, Kurt re-arranged his grip on Blaine's body and began to move up the road, keeping his head down, allowing him to focus all his concentration on helping the boy next to him get somewhere warm.

Blaine was shivering like crazy, even with Kurt's thick coat wrapped around him, his bare feet pounded onto the pavement, tiny stones digging into his soles and wedging themselves inbetween his toes.

"Come on, Blaine! Not far to go, I promise." Kurt re-assured the boy, who hissed with pain everytime he took a step.

"Kurt!" Said boy heard his name being called from infront of them. He looked up to see Burt Hummel racing towards them, one hand holding his baseball cap on his head and the other moving furiously at his side. Finally he reached the two boys, just before Kurt was about to drop Blaine, he pulled Blaine's free arm around his shoulder and helped lift him up.

Together, the Hummels helped Blaine to their home and they had eventually sat Blaine down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Kurt, go get a blanket, a hot water bottle, a warm drink and some socks for Blaine, I need to call Carole, she'll be able to check the kid over." Burt ordered and Kurt rushed up the stairs.

Kurt found the biggest blanket he could; a fleecy brown one that was thrown over his bed. He raced back down the stairs and wrapped Blaine inside of it. The boy didn't acknowledge Kurt in the slightest, instead he was shaking more than before and his eyes were dark and staring ahead at the wall.

Burt Hummel could be heard from the kitchen, discussing with Carole what state Blaine was in. Kurt walked quietly but quickly into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle up and grabbing a large mug. When the kettle finally boiled, Kurt mashed a cup of tea and filled a hot water bottle up. He nearly fell, when he rushed back into the living room to assist Blaine.

"Blaine, here, drink this." Kurt said, whilst placing the hot water bottle underneath the blanket. Then, he could feel a hot liquid pouring down his arm and due to instinct, he pulled away hissing. He then looked down to see what ha caused the pain, but was met with a sorry looking Blaine staring straight at him.

"S-Sorry." he said, through chattering teeth as he tried to steady his hands to hold the mug correctly. Kurt cupped his hands over Blaine's and held the mug steady, Blaine gave him a smile of thanks.

"Kurt!" Burt called from the kitchen as he made his way into the living room to talk to his son. "Carole is on her way now, she says she'll be here as quickly as she can, but there's a queue to get out of the car park, so she might be a little longer than expected." he explained quickly and Kurt left Blaine and ran at his dad.

He threw his arms around Burt and sqeezed him tightly, Burt chuckled at his sons actions and rubbed his back before pulling away.

"Are you Ok, kid?" Burt asked, looking into his sons eyes.

Kurt nodded, before replying "You dropped everything just to help the boy I love out. I couldn't ask for anything more!" with that Burt pulled his son back for a second hug, where the two boys laughed on each others shoulders.

At that moment, the front door flew open, and Carole raced in, tearing her coat off and toeing her shoes off before racing up to Blaine. She put her hand against his forehead and checked his hands to see if they were clammy. Then, she looked up, whilst tucking the blanket tighter around Blaine, catching Kurt's eye.

"Sweetheart, do you know how long he was outside for?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Kurt thought for a moment and glanced at the clock, he left the house about an hour ago, and no one was around when he found Blaine.

"I don't know exactly, but I found him and there was no one near the two of us. Hopefully no more than an hour." It was more of a question than a statement and he hoped that it was enough, even if it was all he could give her.

Carole sighed, then turned her attention back to Blaine. She searched for the boy's eyes, making him come out of his trance.

"Blaine, what happened to you?" Carole asked softly. Kurt waited for Blaine's answer, his heart hammering inside his chest and he felts Burt's arm around him, attempting to give him some form of comfort.

Blaine slowly opened his mouth, but he quickly snapped it shut again. Instead, he shook his head and screwed his face up, before eventually looking down at the floor. Again, Carole sighed, she decided to try a different approach.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" and finally a break-through, Blaine nodded his head ever so slightly. "Is it Ok if I lift your top off of you?" Again, Blaine nodded, shifting his arms to make it an easier job. Carole prepared herself for what was to come, she looked at Kurt again and told him "Kurt, go get a spare set of clothes, it'll help him warm up afterwards." With that Kurt raced off for a second time that day and literaly pulled the first items of clothing he came to out of his drawers and raced back into the living room.

He stopped arubtly at what he saw. Burt was knelt next to Carole with tears in his eyes and Carole looked appauled at what she was looking at. Kurt followed her gaze and found himself looking at Blaine's bruised torso.

All along his chest there were tiny, but violent, red scratches. There was a collection of purple and blue bruises, making the skin look tender to the touch. Kurt gasped, grasping the attention of everybody in the room. He stumbled forwards and sat next to Carole on the floor.

"Oh my - Who did this to you?" Kurt asked, infuriated that anyone could do this to a human bieng, let alone his boyfriend.

"I really don't know." Blaine started, it seemed like he had come back down to Earth, so to speak. "I was just taking a walk in the park, I was looking for some sort of inspiration for a song I want to write. Then, these two guys and their girlfriends came along and stopped me in my tracks." Blaine stopped arubtly, remembering what came next.

"Blaine, sweet, carry on. We can only help you out if you tell us what happened." Kurt explained, taking Blaine's hand in his and rubbing circles on the back of it, calming the other boy down.

"I don't know how they knew me, I didn't recognise them, they just told me I was useless and that I was - well, I'm pretty sure you know what word they used." Blaine said, his voice full of disgust. "They told me to take my jacket off, so I did. I didn't want to cause a fuss so I just did as they told me to." Again Blaine paused, looking back at Kurt, like he was awaiting his approval. Kurt, knowing completly what he needed, gave him a nod of understanding. He probably would have done the same, but he may have made a fuss about where they decided to put his jacket.

"I gave it them and they tossed it away. Then, they told me to remove my shoes and socks, again, I complied with their demands and handed them over. They had a competition to see who could kick my shoes the furthest and it was actually pretty far, so I'm guessing they play some sort of sport. Afterwards, they decided that I was going to be their mini-punching bag. At first they just pushed me around, but when I didn't react, they started pinching and scratching at my skin. I was already shivering at that moment, so, the pain wasn't as intense as it could have been."

Kurt wasn't suprised at that statement, he knew his boyfriend played all his problems down as much as he could. He knew he hated asking for help, and he knew he hated the sympathy people would give him if he ever did.

"After they had had their fun, their girlfriends told them to lay off. But not before they got their fair share of insults in. They pushed me to the ground and I didn't have the energy to move, so I stayed there." Blaine stopped and took in a deep breath. He then looked towards Kurt.

The look in itself managed to break Kurt, he grabbed the boy in an embrace, being careful not to squeeze him too hard, just incase he aggravated the bruises and scratches.

Blaine leant into the embrace, enough so that his head was leaning on Kurt's shoulder, facing away from everybody else.

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't have courage, I let them do this to me." he cried, onto Kurt's shoulder in a whisper so no one could hear it.

Kurt began to gently rub his back, knowing that it calmed him down and whispered back "No. You were scared, I understand, I would have done the same thing." he re-assured him and Blaine pulled away from Kurt, looking into his eyes, forgetting that Burt and Carole were right next to them. That was when Kurt felt Blaine lean in and place his lips softly against his. It was a kiss that meant many things; passion, love, comfort but most of all, trust. Kurt trusted Blaine more than he trusted himself and he would never know why Blaine liked him back.

"Hey mom, hey Burt, hey Ku - Oh!" came Finn's voice as he stumbled in through the door, the wind coming in behind him. The two boys pulled apart, Blaine bowed his head in embarresment but Kurt started laughing.

"What?" Blaine questioned, looking at Kurt.

"Oh." Kurt looked at Blaine, then back to Finn, "It's just that I can't keep count of how many times I've walked in on him and Rachel kissing, and he reacts like that!" he said through his laughter, which lost the effect of the statement. Finn groaned and dropped onto one end of the couch.

Burt and Carole also stood up, "Well, since everyone is here, I think we should sit down and watch a movie?" Burt asked, Finn gave a grunt of yes, Blaine smiled in agreement along with Kurt. "I'll take that as a yes, me and Carole will fetch the popcorn then, Finn, you can pick the movie" he said, causing Kurt to moan loudly at the decision "But nothing too horrific or violent." he added, heading into the kitchen.

Kurt watched them leave the room then looked down at Blaine, who had managed to wrap himself up in the blanket. Kurt smiled down at him and the boy smiled back.

"Hmm, mind if I join you?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I don't mind cuddling with you." He replied with a wink. Kurt lifted up the blanket, lowering himself next to Blaine carefully, being careful not to put too much pressure on the cuts and bruises.

"Kurt, it's ok, you don't have to be careful." Blaine pointed out, placing one of his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"You know? If you two are planning on getting distracted, I'll go play on my games." Finn said shortly, sending a glance at the two boys who had made themselves comfortable.

"Finn," Kurt started, acting like he was annoyed "You know we wouldn't do anything like that with our parents in the room."

"Whatever dude!" Finn answered, in his usual way, watching the two boys with a vacant expression.

Kurt looked at Blaine again, who was looking at the tv, watching the advertisements for other films that were playing, then Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, sighing deeply with contempt.

Finally, Burt and Carole came back into the room, and settled themselves down and handing a bowl of popcorn to Finn and Kurt, knowing that Kurt and Blaine would share, just like they always did.

Kurt smiled in thanks and stroked Blaine's hair, letting the loose curls run through his fingers. "Honey, there's some popcorn if you want any." he explained, but upon looking down he found that Blaine had his eyes closed and a smile printed on his face, clearly in a happy dream state.

It wasn't long before Kurt followed him...

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN this basically came from the idea of Kurt in the park and him seeing Blaine like he was, I also had the two boys cuddling, whilst watching a film with the family. I just filled in the missing parts... this isn't one I'm too serious about, but I would love to know what you think or thought...whatever...**

**A/N about Certain Hatred, I want to carry it on, I am thinking of doing so, but it will be a while unitl I do, for now though, it remains a one-shot!**

**NightReaderTillDawn x**


End file.
